Zelink Week Dec 2015
by tfloosh
Summary: Short stories posted for Tumblr's Zelink Week in December 2015.
1. By Your Side

The heat was too much. The fire too scorching. Link felt his eyes droop; everything was becoming dizzy. He took a small breather at the top of the steep incline that lead to the Earth Temple spring. He dimly heard Fi suggest he drink a heart potion, so he fumbled around in his pouch for a bottle. Link felt marginally better after drink the potion, and he placed the empty bottle back in his pouch. His hand brushed against the soft fabric of his sailcloth. He closed his eyes.

 _They were flying alone amongst the clouds, just them and their Loftwings. Link had never felt more relaxed, more at peace. Zelda called out to him; she wanted to ask him something. Link smiled and nodded, but before his friend could say anything, a strong wind blew past them. Link turned back around to see a giant tornado barreling toward them. His Loftwing slowed just in time, but Zelda's did not. It flew straight into the tornado's path, and Zelda was caught up in the wind. Zelda was falling. Link raced after her, trying to catch her. Then a sharp pain. Then it all went black._

Link opened his eyes. Scaldera was climbing its way back up the slope. Link gritted his jaw in determination. He ignored the small burns across his arms and back. He ignored the pain in his legs from running up and down the incline. He had to beat this monster because when he beat this, what had Fi called it, Pyroclastic Fiend, he would see Zelda again.

Link trudged through the halls of the ancient mining facility. The sand was everywhere, in his boots, in his hair, and it didn't go away whenever he struck a Timeshift Stone much to his annoyance. He wound his way through the maze-like facility, beating back Aracha and Beamos and Keese alike, just hoping to get through to where Zelda was. As much as he loved his friend, he was never too fond of their games of tag.

 _Link opened his eyes to a blur of golden yellow hair and shining blue eye._

 _Zelda giggled, "Finally, you're awake." She tugged on his arm until he rolled out of bed. Link sat squarely on the floor, too tired to move another step, and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Zelda leaned down over him and bopped him on the nose._

 _"You're it, sleepyhead," she giggled as she ran out of the room. Link groaned in fake exasperation. He didn't want to run this early in the morning, but he stood and followed Zelda with a smile on his face anyway. Maybe he could turn their game of tag into one of hide-and-seek so he can curl up somewhere and nap._

Link tried to shake off as much dust and sand as he could before climbing into the mine cart. The fight with Moldarach wasn't as bad as it could have been, but the accursed sand was still everywhere. He took out his beetle to hit the Timeshift Stone that hung from the ceiling. He hopped in the mine cart once it was operational and set off toward the Temple of Time. Toward Zelda. And this time he wouldn't be late.

Link ran as fast as he could, but he knew his stamina was wavering, and the Guardians were too fast. The tear he was after was now out of his reach, and he didn't know if there was another one close by. He was trapped but still he ran. He ran until he felt the impact of a Guardian's blade on his skin, and his spirit exploded in a torrent of pain. But as soon as there was blinding pain, there was relief as his spirit reformed at the trial gate. Link took a deep breath; he had failed on his first attempt to master this trial. Fi called out to him, asking if he needed a break. He almost said yes, but clear blue eyes and a sweet smile ran through his mind.

 _Zelda had been there ever since he could remember. In fact, pulling on her hair while their mothers sat talking and sewing was one of his earliest memories. They were inseparable, constantly playing games and exploring Skyloft, chasing bug and getting into all sorts of mischief. Even when he had lost both of his parents and Zelda had lost her mother, they were still together, each other's rock in the endless sky._

 _Moving into the Knight Academy had been an adventure. Zelda was a serious student, while Link was fairly certain half of the reason he was there was to spend time with his best friend. Not that he didn't want to be a knight; he just happened to follow her everywhere. Despite their piles of homework, Link and Zelda still had fun adventures, exploring the whole sky on their Loftwings, and played games, sparring and hero versus villain games though for some reason Zelda still insisted on playing tag every now and then._

Link stood up. He looked out across Faron Woods, facing down the impassive Guardians. He would beat this trial and the next and the next. He would find these sacred flames and open the Gate of Time. He would take on any challenge that was thrown at him if that's what it took to reach Zelda. But first, Link would face this trial. And win.

Link stumbled through Eldin Volcano. The eruption had knocked him out, allowing him to be captured by Bokoblins. They took his stuff; he lost his sword. With only Digging Mitts and the helpful advice of a treasure-hunting Mogma, Link set out to stealthily get his gear back. He felt naked without his sword and lost without Fi there to guide him. But if his stints into the many dungeons and temples he had been in had taught him anything, it was problem solving and thinking on his feet. He had to get through this for her.

 _"I'm still your Zelda," she had said before locking herself in a prison of amber. Link stood there banging on her prison willing it to break open. Yes he understood that this was necessary, and sure he knew that she would be safe, but that didn't mean he had to like it. That didn't mean he couldn't fight it. Link felt tears falling down his face, but he didn't care. It wasn't fair. He had only just got to her, only just caught up in their game of tag, and he was losing her all over again._

 _"So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead," she had asked. "Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?" Link almost chuckled._

 _"I promise," he whispered through the amber glass. Link saw what might have been a tear on her cheek before a bright light consumed the amber prison. He had to shield his eyes, and when the light faded, Zelda was still._

He finally saw it at the top of the volcano. The Master Sword and Fi. He soon recovered the rest of his supplies and met with Eldin, the Fire Dragon. After leaving with the second part of the Song of the Hero, Link couldn't help but smile to himself. Zelda had said that he had gained courage, wisdom, and power throughout his journey to find her, but he hadn't really believed her until now. He was different; he had changed. His smile grew. One thing, one very important thing, had not changed.

His legs were a little shaky from the ride down to the surface on the Statue of the Goddess, but Link didn't care. He ran to the Sealed Temple. It was over. The Imprisoned was gone for good, and Zelda could finally be awakened. He barely acknowledged Groose and Granny as he threw all of his weight onto the doors that separated him from his best friend. His heart fluttered. He would finally get to see her again. To hold her, talk with her, hug her, and tell her about things he hadn't realized he felt until this life-altering adventure. To be by her side again, like he was meant to.

The amber prison was glowing. Cracks were growing across its surface. Link held his breath.


	2. Protection

Link knew Princess Zelda was capable of protecting herself. She pretended to be a Sheikah warrior for months on end, strumming her harp and throwing her kunai like no one's business, defeating wave after wave of monsters on the battlefield. Link knew that; he admired her more for that, but when she was not the badass assassin, Sheik, he couldn't help but keep close to her in the middle of a battle.

Link knew the princess was annoyed by his watchfulness. Multiple times she had scolded him for taking risks while in battle or running into danger unnecessarily to protect her. In fact, he wouldn't deny that he had more than once taken a hard blow while trying to keep his princess safe.

"I cannot believe you would be this stupid, Link," she said as she fussed over a particularly wicked injury on his back one night.

"You know Impa doesn't mind that I watch over you," Link countered holding back a hiss as she cleaned the wound on his back.

"Impa wouldn't have me on the battlefield at all if she had her way," Zelda scoffed as she pressed a bandage to the wound. "But at least she doesn't follow me around like she's my babysitter."

Link looked over his shoulder at her, "You know I just worry about you, Princess."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know, Link, but you know I can take care of myself. I may not have my cowl and red eyes, but I am just as capable a warrior in my crown."

"But that was before I, -" Link lost his words. He picked up the hand that was on his shoulder and brought it to his lips. "I need to protect you. I, you know I lo-," The words froze in his mouth again. He always had trouble putting his feelings into words.

"I know," he could hear her smile. "And I you, which is why I worry about you too. I wish to protect my hero as much as you wish to protect me."

"Maybe that's just what we do," Link murmured more to himself than Zelda. The princess paused as she picked up a bandage wrap.

"What we do?" she repeated.

"We protect each other," Link smiled as he turned to look into her crystal blue eyes. As much as he admired and adored her feisty Sheikah side, it was these blue eyes that he had fallen for. "That black sorceress said something like our souls are always reincarnated together. Maybe we protect each other in every life, and that's why it comes so naturally to us now."

"Do you really think we knew each other in past lives?" she asked as she gently wrapped the bandage across his back. "That we were close?"

"We must have been otherwise Cia wouldn't be so jealous of you," Link mumbled. Zelda blushed as she secured the bandage over Link's wound. "But I'll protect you, Zelda."

The princess' face softened into a smile. Link rarely called her by her first name, but when he did, it meant more to her than when he said 'I love you.'

"And I you, Link."


	3. Scars

Zelda never told anyone that she cried after sending him back. All alone in that cloud-filled space between worlds, her tears fell to no witnesses. His face as he gave her the Ocarina of Time had been one of complete and utter trust; he believed she was doing what was best for her people and for her kingdom. But the princess knew, oh she _knew_ , that what she was doing was selfish.

Impa had taught her that love was sacrifice. As a princess who loved her people, she must sacrifice her time and energy to see that they were protected. But as Zelda would quickly find out during her seven years of hiding, sacrificing for her people was hard to do when her people were in danger. Impa repeatedly told her she could do nothing to help them now. She was not strong enough, not old enough; she would only get herself captured and killed. Impa's words did little to help the scars that seemed to form on her heart whenever she saw one of her people in pain. Even so, she awaited the return of her hero while training diligently so she could aid him when the time came.

And when he returned in a shimmer of blue light to the Temple of Time after seven long years of sleep, she was shocked into silence. He was so different from the little Kokiri boy she had sent out to fetch the Spiritual Stones. With the Master Sword gleaming in his left hand, he seemed like the very definition of the word heroic. He took a step away from her, and that's when she remembered to speak. But she could not appear as Zelda to him; no, it was another sacrifice, another scar.

After months of tailing her hero, being his shadow and guide in the guise of Sheik, she had seen his selflessness, his compassion, and she had fallen in love. But the worst thing about falling in love, was knowing that this was the inevitable end. So when the choice came to keep her hero by her side or rip time itself apart to send him back to have a normal childhood, she wasn't surprised at how quickly she chose the latter.

Of course she could justify her choice; it was not wholly selfish, she told herself. Her actions all those years ago were foolish and irresponsible. She had opened the gates to the Sacred Realm to Ganondorf and inadvertently caused the overthrow of her own kingdom and the loss of her hero's childhood. To see the innocence of a ten-year-old Kokiri boy in the face of a seventeen-year-old man was almost heart wrenching. So she sent him back to have the childhood he deserved in a world untouched by the evil of Ganondorf, all the while knowing she would be left alone in her time, without her hero. Love is sacrifice after all, but this scar would never heal.

Years passed. Hyrule was rebuilt; Zelda was crowned Queen. She knew nothing of what happened to her hero after she sent him back in time, though she prayed fervently to the Goddesses every night that they would watch over and protect him. She was married when her council of advisers demanded she continue the royal bloodline, though she did not love her husband. But then the seal holding Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm broke much sooner than could have ever been anticipated. Zelda and the other sages didn't know what to do. The Chosen Hero was gone.

Her people prayed to the Goddesses for deliverance from Ganondorf's evil. The queen tried to fight back against the monster, but only so much could be done without a hero to wield the Master Sword. Eventually, she had a dream of storms and rain, unending rain, before a great sea with pockets of islands appeared before her. Zelda awoke in tears, knowing what was to come. She sent her daughter and husband away with her people to find safety in the highest reaches of Hyrule while she stayed at the castle in order to trap Ganondorf.

The storm clouds grew. Her trap succeeded in capturing Ganondorf in the castle where he would be trapped for years into the foreseeable future. But there was no deliverance for the queen. She watched as the rains poured, and her tears joined the downfall. She knew this was divine punishment for her selfishness. She was almost glad to see it come. The sacrifice of her love, her broken heart, her many scars, they were all for him, but he wasn't there anymore.

Only one word left her lips as she watched the rain continue to fall.

"Link."


	4. Comfort

Sheik found him camped just outside the desert. Link sat staring blankly into the small fire in front of him, and his horse, Epona, rested not too far from him. She walked silently over to his little camp and sat across the fire from him. Link was not surprised by her sudden appearance. Sheik often appeared from the shadows whenever it seemed as if he needed her most. And she was always there when he needed her most.

"I see you made it through the Spirit Temple," she said gazing at him over the fire.

"I awakened Nabooru as the Sage of Spirit," he confirmed, his eyes lighting up with a small crooked smile. Sheik smiled back, though Link could not see it.

"So you are headed to the Temple of Time now, yes?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

The hero nodded before abruptly saying, "Why are you here, Sheik?"

She let out an exasperated huff. He was so blunt sometimes. The Sheikah reached into her small pouch and pulled out a bottle. She threw it across the fire to Link, who caught it reflexively.

"A fairy?" he asked frowning at the small sprite.

"Just in case," she whispered unable to meet the hero's eyes. The princess in her was worried. She knew what tomorrow would bring.

"I'll be fine, Sheik," Link rolled his eyes but slipped the bottle into his pouch anyway.

"Tell me about the Spirit Temple," Sheik quickly changed the subject. She hardly listened to him as she spoke about his travels through time to gain access to the temple. The Sheikah was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. The closer Sheik came to revealing herself to Link, the more she could feel quirks of her royal personality creeping forward.

Most recently, old feelings had been resurfacing. Memories of the little Kokiri boy who snuck into the castle courtyard to see her and show her all the different masks he collected for the Happy Mask Salesman took over her mind before she slept each night. Surely her childhood crush was not returning now, of all times now, right before she was about to reveal to the hero who trusted her with his life that she had been deceiving him for months.

Sheik looked deep into Link's soft blue eyes. Sweet innocence and excitement at the story he was telling juxtaposed the fierce courage and determination that filled those orbs. His rambling tale came to a slow stop as he noticed her staring.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked before he could question her.

"Not really," Link flashed a strained smile, and Sheik noticed his hands twitch as if wanting to reach for the Master Sword and shield equipped on his back. "You'll be with me, won't you?"

"I'll always stay with you, Link," Sheik smiled bitterly. What was that? She was spitting out half-truths now, was she? Could she even tell him the truth now? "Listen, Link-"

"Even tonight?" he cut her off, his blue eyes burrowing into her own falsely red. He was desperate to keep her by his side, she could see that, and that meant he was far more nervous than he had let on. The princess' heart inside her bled. She needed to stay for him; there was no question. But her Sheikah training riled against her soft heart. This would only hurt him later. Spending the night with him before she would reveal her secret was out of the question.

Link could see the indecision behind her eyes, "Please, Sheik, I, - I need you. Your presence comforts me."

Her mind froze. The princess in her screamed to say yes, and Sheik nodded wordlessly. If there was any doubt in her heart, it was now gone. She loved him.

"Thanks, Sheik," Link stood to unpack his bedroll and an extra blanket for Sheik. She took it silently and sat on the grass by Epona. Her mind was now whirling from Link's words chasing all thoughts of sleep from her. _I need you._

Did he, - no he couldn't. The hopeless romantic in the princess side of her was showing. Link just didn't want to be alone, that was all. He didn't necessarily have feelings for her or anything. But the content smile on his face as he laid down on his bedroll seemed to say otherwise.

Then a sudden though occurred to her. If Link did have any feelings for her, they would be for Sheik, not Princess Zelda. She rolled onto her side, facing away from Link. All at once, her heart was elated yet crushed. She clenched her eyes shut, willing her heart to steel itself against these feelings and prevent her tears before they fell.

Sheik waited until Link's breathing evened out before she sat up and kept watch over his sleeping form. She would wait until the first light of dawn then leave. She would meet Link at the Temple of Time as planned and explain everything to him just as she rehearsed. So much was going to happen once the sun rose; she didn't need to be distracted by something as trivial as her crush once it did.

As much as she hardened her heart the previous night, Sheik was reluctant to leave in the morning. She made the mistake of glancing over at Link as he stirred slightly in his sleep. There was a slight smile across his lips, and his face looked younger, devoid of the hardness he had gathered throughout his journey. Without realizing, Sheik extended her hand to brush back the blonde bangs that had fallen into his face. Suddenly his eyes clenched slightly causing his nose scrunched up.

"Zel…da," he mumbled brokenly before rolling over. Sheik froze before retracting her hand and standing. Her heart melted.

"You comfort me too, Link," she whispered before disappearing into the early dawn.


	5. Warmth

Finals were over and done, grades had been calculated and sent in to transcripts, and Zelda walked around her small apartment reveling in the freedom of winter break. Her first semester of college was over, and she was happy to take a much needed break from school works. In celebration of surviving their finals, Zelda had invited Link, her boyfriend of two months, over for dinner and a movie. This would be their last date together before he went back home to Calatia the next morning to spend the holidays with his adopted parents.

Dinner was fun. Link relieved all of Zelda's left over stress from finals, and he even brought caramelize popcorn, Zelda's favorite Goddess Day treat, for a movie snack. After dinner, Link gravitated to the small window seat in the living room while Zelda cleaned up the dishes.

"The storm seems like it's really picking up," Link said as he looked out the window. Zelda offered him a mug of hot chocolate, which he took without turning his away from the glass. She followed his gaze. What had only been small flurries of snow around lunchtime had grown into an all-out snowstorm.

"It looks beautiful," Zelda breathed as she sat next to him on the window seat. The last few rays of the setting sun were fighting their way through the overcast clouds, causing the falling snow to practically glow.

"Yeah, it is," Link said. Zelda glanced over at him to find his electric blue eyes locked on hers. A crooked grin spread across his face, and he leaned forward expectantly. Zelda laughed and reached up to rumple his hair.

"Come on, let's watch a movie," she suggested as she stood. Link followed Zelda to the living room couch while she busied herself picking out a movie and turning on the electric fireplace for some extra warmth. Zelda started a cheesy romantic comedy about an overworked lawyer wishing for a boyfriend for Goddess Day and having her wish magically come true.

As the opening credits rolled, Zelda held her hands to the electric fire, hoping to warm her somehow perpetually cold fingers. She gasped as she felt Link's arms surround her waist.

"Is my princess cold?" he whispered sensually in her ear. She shivered and relaxed into his arms. "I'll take that as a yes."

Link laughed and lifted Zelda into his arms bridal style. She let out an excited squeal and threw her arms around his neck. He fell onto the couch unceremoniously with her ending up in his lap. He then pulled the throw blanket that was stretched out across the back of the couch around both of their shoulders.

"There," he smiled down at her. "That should be better."

Zelda giggled and reached up to give Link a quick kiss before burrowing deeper into the warmth of his arms, "Much better."


	6. Aftermath

"I'll…see you later."

Link saw the tear reach the Mirror of Twilight. It cracked as if in slow motion, and Link, feeling as if he were stuck chest deep in quicksand, reached out for his friend. Midna couldn't leave like that; no, he had to stop her somehow. But it was too late. He blinked, and she was gone, and the Mirror of Twiligh shattered into a thousand pieces.

He stood silently with Princess Zelda for a minute. She was probably shocked as well, but Link felt selfish enough in that moment to only care about his own feelings.

"What will you do now, Hero?" she finally asked after a lengthy silence.

"I don't know," he replied. Link had never really thought about life after his adventure. If anything he needed to get the children back to Ordon Village, but after that, he didn't know.

"Will you go back to your home?" she asked softly. "Or if you'd like, you could return to Castletown with me."

Link finally turned his gaze to the princess. Her eyes shimmered slightly, as if she had been crying, and she wore a small, almost hopeful, smile. Why would he go to Castletown? He just wanted his life to return to normal.

"I think I will return to my home village," Link looked to the south across the sand as if he could maybe see the small village from his vantage point atop the Arbiter's Grounds. "There's something I need to take care of first."

"If you need any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask," Princess Zelda said, her voice evening out and returning to the stricter tone of business. "And there will always be a place for you in Castletown if you want it."

"Thank you, Princess," Link smiled. "I will surely remember that."

* * *

Link walked through the gates of Castletown several months later. He had tried to return to his normal life as a goatherd in Ordon Village, but he couldn't get his mind to settle down. Doing next to nothing after months of traveling all across Hyrule had been hard. He was lonely without anyone to really talk about his adventure with, and the only person he could think to talk with was Princess Zelda. He always blushed just thinking about the beautiful princess, though. Eventually Mayor Bo and Rusl had pulled him aside and questioned if he was happy staying in the village. Link was surprised to find that he truthfully was not. So, remembering Princess Zelda's words after Midna had left, he had made arrangements to move to Castletown. He didn't know what he would do once he got there, but he thought it would be better than being bored out of his mind watching goats all day.

He received a warm welcome from Telma when he walked into her bar. Link told the barmaid about his uneventful life and how he decided to come back to Castletown, and she caught him up on the happenings of the town. Princess Zelda's coronation was coming up and invitations to the ceremony and ball afterwards would be sent out sometime this week. They continued to talk about everything and nothing, and Telma offered him a job at her bar if he couldn't find anything else in the city.

Eventually they were interrupted by the postman, who gave Link a rather large envelope before retreating to his usual corner and muttering about food. Much to Link's surprise, the envelope contained an invitation to the coronation and a small note from the princess. He felt his face heat up.

"Ooo, is that what I think it is, honey?" Telma fixing Link an excited gaze.

"Yeah," he smiled nervously and felt his face heat up even more. "But there's also a note."

"Well read it," Telma said eagerly. Link skimmed through the letter quickly then reread to make sure that's what it really said.

"She wants me to come to the castle for lunch sometime this week," Link said softly. He tried to hide his face with the parchment when he felt the tips of his ears go red. The beautiful princess of Hyrule wanted to have lunch with him.

"You should go, honey," the barmaid smiled knowingly. "It's not every day the future queen of Hyrule sends out lunch invitations you know."

Link nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and penned down a reply.

* * *

The next day, Link took more time than usual to get ready in the morning. He wanted to impress Princess Zelda. She was so elegant and graceful; he didn't want to appear as the uncultured country bumpkin he knew others might see him as. He decided to wear his Hero's Clothes, which had been thoroughly washed and mended after his adventure, hoping they would give him confidence.

Link tried not to appear too nervous when walking through the castle gates. He was escorted into the first entrance chamber, and he nostalgically looked up at the many chandeliers, fondly remembering hanging off of them with his clawshots. The princess was waiting for him off to one side.

"Good afternoon, Hero," she smiled and led him to a small dining room. Link couldn't help but stare at the stunning princess. She was in an elegant red dress that had a simple gold chain belt that was held together with a Triforce shaped clasp. Her auburn hair was pulled up with gold ribbons and curled so the ringlets cascaded down her back.

"I was surprised to hear you had returned, Hero," she gave him a small smile as the servant pulled a chair back for her. Link felt his face begin to heat up, but he forced himself to calm down. He held the Triforce of Courage; Goddesses knew he should be able to get through a normal lunch with the princess without embarrassing himself.

"Please call me Link, Princess," he gave her a slight half smile and sat down across from her.

"Only if you call me Zelda," her eyes gleamed in a way he could only call mischievous.

Link's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this but decided to go along with it, "If you wish, Zelda." His grin grew wider. If he didn't know any better, he might have thought the princess was flirting with him.

"So what has brought you to Castletown, Link?" she asked, thoroughly confusing Link by quickly returning to business mode.

"I tried to go back to my normal life, but I couldn't," he explained. "I changed too much during my adventure."

"I understand," Zelda nodded as another servant brought out bowls of soup. She nodded politely to the servant. "So what do you hope to do in Castletown?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet," Link shrugged. "Telma offered me a job at her bar, so I might take that until I find something better."

"If I may," Zelda began with a small smile. "With your experience, you could easily do well as a soldier. We lost many of our best men during Zant's invasion, including my own personal guard."

Link took a bite of soup to hide his nervousness. He had really wanted to stay away from using a sword to earn money here, but he had to admit he wasn't much experienced in any other trade.

"The reason I am bringing this up is my privy council," Zelda continued. "They insist I reinstate a guard, and I know none of the soldiers enlisted now have what it takes to keep up with me." Her eyes sparkled mischievously again. "If you were to join the Hyrulean Army, Link, I would be able to guarantee you a position as my personal guard."

"Why me?" Link asked incredulously. The princess remained silent while the next course was brought out.

"After everything that has happened, you must feel lonely," Zelda said, her eyes clouding over with hidden emotion. "Only we know the whole truth about the invasion and the Twilight world, and until now, we have been unable to talk about the war." Her eyes suddenly lightened as she looked across the table to Link. "And I know first-hand that you are quite a capable warrior. I wouldn't have anyone else as my personal guard."

Link mulled the offer over as he continued to eat. It certainly was an amazing offer. He would be an idiot if he didn't accept it, but it was such a huge step. Being the personal body guard to the future queen of Hyrule would be a huge responsibility.

"Are there any contingencies to this job?" Link asked as their plates were cleared. "Like anything I have to do?"

Zelda's demure smile returned, "I would like to give you a knighthood and publically recognize you as the Hero of Twilight."

Link cringed; that was such a ridiculous sounding title. The look in Zelda's eyes seemed to say this was non-negotiable, however. Link sighed. As if he could say no to the princess.

"Alright, I'll do it," Link said with a smile.

* * *

Link stood behind the queen's chair in the privy council trying his hardest not to fall asleep standing. The meeting had mostly been spent settling the details for Zelda's twenty-first birthday celebration that would take place three months from now. Link didn't understand why they needed to have a council meeting to plan a party so far in the future, but he didn't question it. After almost two years of being Queen Zelda's personal guard, he was somewhat used to these occurrences.

His mind began to wonder. The kids from Ordon Village had visited Castletown last week, and Link had taken a couple of days off to show them around. His thought turned to those two days of fun before he was interrupted by a slight cough.

"Excuse me," the queen apologized. "Link, could you fetch me a glass of water?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Link bowed and left the council chambers. However, he sent a servant to fetch the water in his stead. It wasn't that Zelda actually wanted a drink, this was their signal for when the council wished to discuss something privately with the queen that she wished for Link to overhear. He leaned against the door to listen in.

"Now Your Majesty," one of the older lords began. "We think it is about time you consider marriage."

Link heard silence next. He knew Zelda was withholding her opinion of the proposition until her council members revealed everything they wished to say about the subject.

"As a council," the old lord continued. "We also agree that in the current climate it would be beneficial if your future husband was a native Hylian."

'So they wanted her to marry one of the young, wealthy lords,' Link thought. He frowned slightly and continued to listen.

"We have discussed this thoroughly with the nobles," the old lord said. "And they agree that the Hero of Twilight, Link, would be the best choice as your husband."

Link gasped, and the servant returning with the cup of water stared at him. He cursed silently and took the water. He and Zelda had discussed this situation many times since they confessed their feelings for each other almost a year prior, but they never considered that the council would actually choose Link as a suitor.

"You would really approve of Link as your future king?" Zelda asked evenly.

"No," one of the other lords answered. "As a commoner by birth, we believe it would be more prudent to give Link the title of Prince Consort should you marry. In that context, he could continue to act as your personal guard, and you could continue the royal line."

Link almost broke into a happy dance. The privy council didn't even want him to be king; could this be any more perfect?

"Thank you, gentlemen," Zelda said monotonously. "I will think upon what you have said. You are dismissed."

Link took that opportunity to open the door and pass the leaving lords. He gave Zelda her water and waited behind her until the last lord had closed the door to the council chambers behind him.

Zelda let out a deep breath, "Can you believe that, Link?"

"I honestly can't," Link smiled and sat down in the chair next to hers. He took her hand in his. "Zelda, they approve, and they suggested the title of Prince Consort. I wouldn't have thought this would happen in my wildest dreams."

"Neither would I," her eyes gleamed just like they did when he first agreed to be her personal guard.

"We're going to be married," Link smiled.

"I know, my love."


	7. A New World

Zelda stood out by the Statue of the Goddess with Link. Loftwings were flying around; Groose was up there with Cawlin and Strich, and she could almost see him wave his arm for her and Link to come join them. But Zelda stayed put. She looked out across Faron Woods, at the beauty of the world she had stumbled upon.

"As a child, I always dreamed of a world below," she whispered more to herself than Link. "I wanted to see the surface with my own eyes and feel the land's warm breeze on my skin."

Zelda looked at the flying Loftwings that circled above. Now that the threat of Demise was gone, the surface had never seemed like a more wonderful place. Maybe it was because she was Hylia incarnate and therefore had been on the surface before, but Zelda felt as if this was where she belonged. Like it was her destiny to stay here on the surface and watch over the Triforce.

"I…" Zelda looked up at the Statue of the Goddess. "I think I want to live here. I always want to feel the solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head, and watch over the Triforce."

She could explore now that she wasn't being chased by monsters. She could go back and see all of the wonderful sights she had to race by in her haste to reach the next spring or temple. And Link could probably show her some of the amazing things he had found on his journey. Zelda's happy mood deflated a little. What if he didn't want to stay here with her?

"What about you, Link?" Zelda asked turning to look at the green clad hero beside her. "What will you do now?" Link gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen, and Zelda felt her heart flutter.

"I'll stay with you of course," he laughed. "I'm not about to leave my best friend here alone on the surface; there are too many monsters still roaming about."

Zelda laughed with him, "Yes, I still need protection from my Chosen Hero."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes watching their Loftwings and friends fly back up to the clouds.

"Can we go exploring?" Zelda asked quietly. "I didn't get to see the too much of the surface during my journey. This place is still like a new world to me."

Link smiled at his best friend and grabbed her hand, "I would love to go exploring with you. It'll be just like when we were kids exploring every corner of Skyloft."

Zelda smiled again and leaned against Link. They looked out to the fading sunset. Zelda thought it almost looked more beautiful than the sunsets on Skyloft. She dozed off on Link's shoulder eventually, dreaming of exploring this new world with her best friend.


	8. Home

Link looked back toward the castle. From his position on Epona, he could just see the balcony where Princess Zelda stood. He let out one last sigh and turned away from his home. Zelda had not wanted him to leave, but as General of the Hyrulean Army, Link was needed to lead the soldiers into battle. Zelda had argued against her father to keep Link at home, but Mayor Plen of Labrynna had specifically requested the renowned general from Hyrule to aid him in his fight against Holodrum.

Link marched with his small company of soldiers to the Labrynnan border. He had only just left, but he already couldn't wait to turn around and go home. It would take a week for them to reach Lynna City, then they would spend Goddess knows how long fighting against Holodrum then another week or so to return. He could be gone for months. He tried not to let his sadness show; it wouldn't be good for the soldiers to see him like that, but he couldn't help but think of Zelda.

They had been childhood friends, and after Link's father, a well-respected knight in the King's Guard, died leaving him alone, the king had taken Link in as his ward. He had grown even closer to the princess, and they quickly became constant companions. You would never find one child without the other far behind. Link smiled at the memory; he knew it was then that he had fallen in love. As they grew older, the king could see the undeniable connection between the two of them, and he officially gave Link permission to court the princess.

Whenever they were together, everyone's eyes were drawn to them. Link and Zelda seemed to fit together flawlessly. They were completely in sync when they trained out in the courtyard, danced at a celebratory ball, or simply sat reading together in the library. Eventually, Link proposed, and what was dubbed the wedding of the century by the uppity noble ladies took place.

But that was less than a year ago now. Link sighed keeping his gaze forward in the saddle. Hyrule had been at peace for so long, yet now they were basically going off to fight Holodrum for Labrynna. Even the king didn't like it, but the treaty between Labrynna and Hyrule stated that Labrynna could call on Hyrule for military help. Hyrule was honor bound to help or risk war with their small western neighbor.

The sun was already setting when Link called for the company to make camp for the night. They had made good time; at this rate they could make it to Lynna City a day early. Link looked back in the direction of Castletown. He would come back to his princess, just as he promised.

* * *

Zelda made her usual morning pit stop on the balcony above the main entrance to the castle. She made this balcony a detour on her walk from breakfast to her office because she would easily be able to see if any messengers were arriving through the front gate. Usually one was sent each week to update the king on the war in Labrynna.

In the past three and a half months, General Link had been able to push the Holodrum army out of Labrynna and was currently beating them back to Horon Village. The messengers often recounted the many duels that had occurred between General Link and the Holodrum General Onox. Each time Link had been victorious by the skin of his teeth, but Zelda knew the messengers liked to exaggerate those parts of the battle.

But today there was no messenger that Zelda could see. She walked on to her office thinking about her last conversation with Link.

"I promise I'll return," he had said giving her a quick and passionate kiss. "I'll always come back home to you."

Zelda sighed. The castle seemed so much less like home without Link there. She prayed that he would be back soon. Zelda tried to focus on her work that morning, but her mind was determined to worry about Link. She took lunch in her study, and finally gave up on her work as the sun was setting. She walked back to her bed chambers via the balcony above the main doors. She walked slowly, unwilling to go back to her empty room. Zelda lingered on the balcony, leaning against the railing and watching the sun set and missing her husband.

Suddenly, Zelda stood bolt upright. Either her tired eyes were playing tricks on her or there was a messenger riding fast and hard toward Castletown. She hesitated just long enough to make sure she wasn't imagining things before running down the stairs in a most un-princess-like manner. She bolted into her father's study and yelled that a messenger was approaching.

Zelda ran out to the main entrance, praying to all three Goddesses that the rider was arriving with good news. She waited with baited breath as the some of the other castle staff and her father joined her out on the front steps of the castle. The messenger rode up to the castle, and Zelda nearly fainted when she saw the grin on his face.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," the rider bowed to the king and princess. "The Second Company of the Hyrulean Royal Army returns victorious."

The people standing on the steps cheered at the joyous news, but Zelda stepped forward.

"And what of General Link?" she asked nervously.

"The general rode at the head of his army, and slew the traitor General Onox when it was discovered he was working with forces of dark magic," the messenger announced. "The general was awarded with the highest honors by the Mayor of Lynna City, and promptly announced that he needed to return to his wife."

Zelda blushed but couldn't stop her face from breaking out in an enormous grin.

"How far away is the company?" the king asked.

"I was not fifteen minutes ahead of them," the messenger said.

"But that means-" Zelda began but stopped when she heard the distinct clip-clop of horse hooves. She took off running again, sprinting to the castle gates. And there she saw him. Riding at the head of the company was her husband. Link looked a little worse for wear but not seriously injured. He jumped off Epona as soon as he saw her.

Zelda ran into his arms, and Link picked her up and spun her around twice.

"I told you I'd come back home," Link whispered before kissing her.


	9. Memories

Princess Zelda knew Link struggled with memories from his past, but he would never open up to her about them. Not when they were kids and he had appeared in her courtyard warning her that her plan to beat Ganondorf to the Triforce would not work. Not before he left on some journey to find a long lost friend of his. Not when he came back months later and Zelda was woken up by the screams of his night terrors. Not even when Link had been knighted by the king and promoted to commander in the Hyrulean Army.

She thought she was so close to Link; they had been courting for almost two years for Goddess' sake, but he never told her about his past adventures. They were bad memories, he said. He didn't want to think about the past, only the future.

But Zelda knew Link couldn't escape his past. He still had night terrors occasionally, and though he tried to deny it, Zelda could always tell by the dark circles under his eyes. She didn't understand why Link would want to keep something that affected his life so much from her.

"You can always tell me anything, Link," she would tell him. "You know that, right?"

Link would never be able to meet her eyes after she said that. He felt guilty keeping his adventures from her; she could tell that much. But why then didn't he just tell her.

Finally Zelda threw down an ultimatum.

"Link, I wish to discuss something with you," she said as they walked through the rose garden around the castle. "We have been courting almost two years now, and I believe it is safe to say you wish to marry me in the future."

"Yes, the thought had crossed my mind once or twice," he teased. But Zelda only smiled.

"Then I must tell you, I find trust to be the very foundation of any marriage. And when you refuse to tell me things, things that affect you and your wellbeing, I feel as if you do not trust me," Zelda stopped walking when they reached the small courtyard they had first met in.

"But I do trust you, Zelda," Link said. He sounded hurt by her accusation, but it was too late to go back now.

"Then will you at least tell me why you will not tell me about the adventures you had when you were young?" the princess implored. Link kept silent for a minute so Zelda continued. "Please Link. These memories obviously trouble you whether you think so or not. I want to help you, but I can't unless you let me."

Link sat down on one of the stone benches, "I feel like you won't believe me."

"Of course I'll believe you, Link," Zelda sat next to him and put a reassuring arm around his shoulder. "I believed you back when we first met."

Link laughed bitterly, "That was almost ten years ago. We were just children."

Zelda only gave him a small smile. Link sighed.

"The reason I never told you what happened on those journeys is because I never wanted you to know about that side of me."

The princess' eyebrows furrowed together, but she said nothing.

"When I was about ten and still living with the Kokiri, the Great Deku Tree was infected by this huge Gohma. I was given my first sword and shield and sent in the tree to kill the Gohma. I first killed at ten. The Great Deku Tree still died, but he told me to come find you and show you the Kokiri Emerald. I showed up in this courtyard and you told me about your plan to get the Triforce before Ganondorf. I agreed to help you in any way, and you sent me out to get the other the Spiritual Stones from the Zora and Gorons."

"Link-" Zelda began, but a look from Link silenced her. She didn't remember that conversation at all.

Link continued to tell his story. It was a thrilling adventure of battling enemies, exploring the old temples that were shrew across Hyrule, and saving the kingdom from the tyranny of Ganondorf. Zelda gasped when Link revealed that Sheik had in fact been Princess Zelda the whole time. She didn't understand how all this could have happened without her remembering, but then Link explained that he was sent back in time. He warned Zelda, the Zelda sitting with him right now, that her plan wouldn't work and the future had changed. Link grew older the slow way, but he missed Navi, his fairy companion. She was the only other person who knew the whole truth, and she left him. So Link left to go find her.

That had been an entirely different adventure. Link was only about twelve, but he was stuck in a journey much like his first, filled with danger and a moon crashing to the surface and a haunted mask. After a while, Link finally finished his tale. Now Zelda knew why Link had kept his missions to himself, knew the reason he had night terrors.

The only thing she could think to do was hug him tightly and promise to never let go.

"We'll make new memories," she whispered in his ear. "Just you and me, Link."


	10. Touch

Zelda hauled her bag of human treasure up to the surface. The blonde mermaid found so much great stuff in the old ship wreck; Gonzo will be pleased. She swam to the rock the seagull liked to hang out on and waved to get his attention.

"Hey there, Zelda!" Gonzo half fell down to the shore, his goggles flopping into his eyes.

"Hi, Gonzo," Zelda called back. "I went into that old ship wreck Sheik found, and look what I picked up." Zelda upturned the bag she was holding and let its contents spill onto the rocks. She brushed the shiny jewels, metal things, and reflective piece of glass out so Gonzo could see them all. Gonzo was a total expert in all things human related, so Zelda always went to him whenever she found something new under the water.

"Ah, I see you've found a reflecto-gizmo," Gonzo picked up the reflective piece of glass. "Those humans like to look at themselves and make weird faces in these things."

"So it's like a mirror?" Zelda asked excitedly.

"Absolutely not," Gonzo answered happily. He moved on to the next piece before Zelda could get a straight answer

"Oh, lookie there. Now this is really something," Gonzo picked up a small silver trident-like object.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"It's a dinglehopper," Gonzo said holding the dinglehopper up to the sun.

"Wow," Zelda gasped. "A dinglehopper. What is it used for?"

"Well some humans of high class like to use them to style their hair up all nice," Gonzo brushed the dinglehopper through his feathers for show.

"Princess Zelda!" a sudden voice called. The blonde mermaid turned to see her fish friend, Sheik.

"Hi, Sheik," Zelda called as the fish swam toward them. "I went out to that ship wreck you found at look at all the stuff I picked up. This is a reflecto-gizmo, and this-"

"There's no time for that, Princess," Sheik said a little out of breath. "The king is looking for you. He says there's a storm coming in, and he wants you at the palace as soon as possible."

"Oh alright," Zelda sighed. "I'll see you later, Gonzo."

The princess ducked under the water before she could hear his reply. Sheik swam on ahead while Zelda lazily drifted through the water. Her father was so protective sometimes. All she wanted was to swim at her own leisure and explore whenever she wanted, but no, she was a princess, and a princess had responsibilities. Zelda sighed as she swam toward the palace. She was the youngest child; she didn't see why it mattered if she spent a little extra time adventuring instead of wondering aimlessly about the palace. She didn't feel like she really belonged there, like a fish out of water or something.

Zelda smiled and looked up toward the surface. She guessed that was why she was so fascinated with the humans. They didn't have tails or swim about the ocean like she did. They walked around on the ground. Zelda flipped so that she could see the rays of the setting sun as they reflected across the waves. She would give anything to meet a human, to walk around with one on the ground and feel the sun dry her skin.

Suddenly bright colored flashed caught her eye. She stopped and gazed up toward the surface. What was making those lights? Zelda smiled brightly; there was only one way to find out. She darted up to the surface as fast as her purple tail could carry her.

As she got closer, Zelda saw a shadow across the surface. A ship, she realized with excitement. She had never seen a human ship in person before; Father had forbidden contact with all humans. Zelda's brow furrowed. Would she really defy her father's order? She shook her head. This is what she always dreamed of.

Zelda breeched the surface not too far from the ship and looked up at the flashing colored lights in the sky. They exploded in a series of crackles and sparks that made the princess smile. She swam toward the ship. She could hear music and laughter aboard. Were they celebrating something? She pulled herself up along the rope to a ladder. The princess reached the top of the ladder and peered out across the deck.

The first thing she noticed was that all the humans appeared to be men. They were dancing around the deck. Zelda smiled at seeing their legs move. It was so graceful she couldn't help but sigh at the sight. Then the crowd parted and a younger blonde man appeared. Zelda sat up straighter. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His blonde hair was shaggy and falling in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Prince Link!" someone called, and the man turned. Zelda's smile grew even wider. He was a prince! "Play us something on your ocarina."

"Yes, Your Highness," someone else called. "Play."

The handsome prince smiled sheepishly as someone who looked like a servant brought him a small blue instrument. The prince began to play music like Zelda never heard before. The song filled her soul with its beautiful tones and warmed her heart. Without realizing, she began to hum along, harmonizing when she didn't know what note would come next. Suddenly, Prince Link stopped playing.

"Who was that singing?" he asked looking around. The crew members gazed back in confusion, and Zelda ducked her head so she wouldn't be spotted.

"No one was singing, Prince," one of the men said.

The prince looked down with a small chuckle, "I must have been imagining it them. Now back to our merriment." The music started up again, and the men began a new dance.

Zelda wanted to pop back up and yell that it had been her singing, but the sudden stench of a gathering storm caught her attention. Sheik's words from earlier came back to her. There was a storm coming, probably a big one if her father had requested her to return to the palace. She cringed. Her father was going to kill her for not returning before the storm.

She looked back at the humans. They seemed completely unaware of the coming storm. Should she try to warn them somehow? A flash of lightening streaked across the sky. The men yelled in shock. It was too late to warn them now. Zelda took one last glance at the handsome prince before diving back into the sea. The waves were already so choppy, and rain was beginning to fall. Zelda looked up fearfully at the ship. It might not make it through the storm. She swam out a short ways, which became harder as the waves grew larger and larger.

Lightening flashed, thunder filled the air, and Zelda could hear the distant yells of the men aboard the ship. She turned around to see a strike of lightening hit the main mast of the ship. She gasped in horror as the main mast caught on fire. She hurried back toward the ship, but as if in slow motion, she saw the ship get hit by another strike of lightening. It was too much for the already splintered wood, and the ship fell apart before her eyes.

She screamed and swam as fast as she could to the wreckage. A dark silhouette against the still raging fire of the wrecked ship caught her eye. It was the handsome prince. Zelda cried out to him, but he didn't move. The body slipped under the water, and Zelda scrambled to catch him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hauled him back up to the surface. The prince was heavy, and Zelda almost lost her grip on him twice, but as the sun was rising, she brought him to the shore near one of the human villages.

The prince did not stir during the whole journey. Zelda feared the worse, but the faint pounding of his heart reassured her. She placed him carefully on the shore. He looked so calm and peaceful in his sleeping state. Zelda couldn't help but reach out and touch his face, caressing from brow to chin. The prince turned his face into her touch, and Zelda almost squealed in delight. She stayed with him on the sand, humming the song he had played on the ship earlier. It was a soft song, almost like a lullaby.

"Look over there!" she heard someone shout. Zelda looked around wildly; she had forgotten they might not be alone. The blonde mermaid dove back into the ocean and hid behind a rock.

"Link!" the same voice shouted. Zelda could see the girl who was running toward the prince now. She was young and had the same honey blonde hair as the prince. "Link, wake up."

Link stirred with a low groan and finally opened his eyes, "Aryll?"

"Link!" the girl shouted happily as she tackled the prince in a hug. "We heard about the ship wreck and feared the worse. Father will be so pleased to learn you are alright."

"Did you see someone else here?" Link asked looking around in a daze. "I thought I heard someone singing, just like last night."

"I didn't see anyone, Link," Aryll shook her head sadly. "I didn't hear anything either, just the waves splashing. Maybe you hit your head. Do you feel alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," Link said as he stood up shakily. He was still looking around the waters. Zelda ducked behind the rock where she was hiding, although all she wanted to do was swim up to the prince and reveal that it was her who was singing.

"Princess Aryll?" a voice yelled.

The young girl turned toward the noise, "I'm here, and I found Prince Link." She turned to her brother. "Let's get you back to the castle."

Link nodded and followed, but his eyes were still scanning the waves. There had been someone; he just knew it. She had been beautiful, like an angel, and her voice was unlike anything he had ever heard. The prince turned in defeat. He would find her eventually, he swore to himself.

Zelda emerged from behind the rock once she heard their footsteps fade. She wanted to follow them, to walk on the ground with them and stay close to the handsome prince. She looked down at her tail. The purple scales shown in the sun. Many were envious of her rare purple scales, but Zelda would give anything in that moment to trade her tail for a pair of legs. She looked to where the prince had walked off.

"I'll meet you again, Link," she whispered. "And I'll walk along the ground with you like a normal human."

She turned and began to swim home, her mind occupied by the handsome Prince Link.


	11. Commitment

Link fidgeted in his dress uniform. He pulled on the cuffs, straightened his collar, and ran his hands down the embroidered tunic to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles. The dress uniform had been especially made for today and looked similar to his Hero's Clothes so that he would be obviously recognized by the people. He smiled slightly. Zelda always said he always looked good in green anyway.

He began pacing in his nervousness. He thought he could make it through this day alone, but now he was fully regretting that decision. Link checked his reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time. He ran his fingers through his unruly blonde hair in an attempt to straighten it.

Impa walked through the door silently. She could tell the hero was nervous, something she didn't see very often from him. The Sheikah chuckled causing Link to jump.

"It's time, Link," she said with a slight smile.

The hero nodded, almost looking sick. Impa rolled her eyes and gestured for Link to follow her. They walked to the gilded double doors that lead into the temple.

Impa looked back toward the hero, "Come on, Link, at least smile. It is your wedding day after all."

A small smile appeared on Link's face. The doors opened, and Link held his head up and began walking down the aisle. Impa nodded curtly then turned to go fetch the bride.

Zelda stood breathless in front of her dressing chamber mirror. Her hair was impeccably curled and the makeup around her eyes was flawless. She looked down at her dress. The lace still left her breathless, and the matching veil sat perfectly atop her curls.

"You look beautiful, Princess," she heard Impa say. Zelda turned to her long-time friend and protector.

"Thank you, Impa," she smiled. Impa walked over to the small chest of drawers where the princess' crown sat. She placed it delicately at the front of Zelda's veil. Impa then picked up the bouquet of white lily flowers. The princess turned back to the mirror.

"Now you're ready," Impa smiled. "Let's go. Link is waiting."

Zelda smiled widely. She walked out toward the temple doors. Her hero was waiting. The doors opened before her. The temple was decorated in white and gold with shocks of green from the stems of the flowers that lined the aisle. Zelda looked up. Link stood at the end of the aisle with the head sage. He looked so handsome in his green dress uniform. His mouth fell into a comical 'O' as he saw her. Zelda smiled and began walking down the aisle toward him, not once taking her eyes of her hero.

She reached the end of the aisle and passed her bouquet to Linkle, who didn't have her hair up in braids much to Zelda's surprise. Linkle gave her a sweet smile, which Zelda returned before facing Link.

"You look amazing," he whispered as he took her hand.

"As do you," she smiled before turning to face the sage. The ceremony passed in a blur to Zelda. Before she knew it, Impa was handing her Link's ring, and she was saying her vows. She slipped the wedding band onto Link's hand, and she smiled brightly when Link put her wedding band on hers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the sage said happily. "You may kiss your bride."

Link grinned as he pulled Zelda into his arms. Everyone in the temple cheered as the couple kissed. Zelda couldn't stop smiling. She barely noticed when Linkle handed her back her bouquet; she only had eyes for Link. He led her back down the aisle amidst clapping and cheering, but he stopped at the doors to the temple.

"You're now my wife," he said softly pressing his forehead to hers.

"And you're my husband," she whispered back. Link closed the distance between them giving his princess a quick kiss.

"I love you, Zelda," he smiled before pulling her through the doors to the temple. They turned to see the waiting residents outside the temple.

The princess waved to her people before turning to her husband, "I love you, too, Link."


	12. Festivities

"Zelda!" Link yelled as he barged into his girlfriend's room.

The blonde stirred slightly before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Zelda!" Link whined shaking her slightly.

The girl in question slammed a pillow over her exposed ear.

"Wake up, you lazy princess," Link tried to pull the pillow from her face. "It's snowing outside."

"You're from the Calatian mountains," Zelda mumbled, clearly annoyed with her boyfriend's antics. "You see snow all the time. Let me sleep."

"But it's Goddess' Day Eve," Link whined, finally succeeding in pulling the pillow from Zelda's grasp. "It's snowing on Goddess' Day Eve!"

Zelda finally rolled over to face him and opened her clear blue eyes, "I don't know why I put up with you."

"You know you love me, Princess," Link chuckled. He crawled on to the bed and snuggled close to her. "You know we have to be at Malon's party tonight, right?"

Zelda groaned. She completely forgot about Malon's party. Her friend would be so upset if she didn't go, and her father had given her permission to go to her party instead of the usual state dinner at the castle.

She rolled out of bed, somehow not falling flat on her face in the process. Link followed her, running his fingers through his hair. He had recently gotten rid of the green streak that had run through his bangs, and Zelda was sad to admit that she missed the outrageous sign of Link's rebellious nature.

"I have some pancakes ready already if you're hungry," Link smiled sheepishly. "I mean, it is almost noon."

Zelda was about to glare daggers at him, but she caught scent of the delicious smelling pancakes. Link was such a great cook, while Zelda had a hard time boiling water. She sat at the table while Link prepared her a plate of pancakes and a small cup of maple and chocolate syrup to dip them in, just the way she liked.

"You're too good to me, Link," Zelda hummed as she dug into her late breakfast.

Link laughed, "You know I would do anything for you, my princess." He began eating his own pancakes.

After breakfast, Link insisted on having a snowball fight, to which Zelda reluctantly agreed. His quick reflexes honed from years of fencing lessons were too much for the princess. Despite her superior aim from her archery lessons as a child, Link was the clear victor.

The couple trudged back inside after an hour to clean up and get ready for Malon's party. Zelda pulled out the knee-length red sequined dress she had bought especially for the occasion. Link hadn't seen the dress on her yet, and she was excited to see his expression when he did. She hunkered down in the bathroom for almost an hour and a half fixing her hair and make-up. She decided to go crazy and give herself winged eyeliner just for fun. Zelda gave herself one last look over in the mirror.

The halter straps of the dress highlighted her slender neck and high cheekbones. She had curled her hair and pulled it into a bun on the top of her head. She topped the look off with silver strappy heels and the matching snowflake earrings and necklace Link had gotten for her last year.

Zelda smiled and exited the bathroom, "How do I look, Link?"

"What did you say, Zel-" Link's sentence stopped in his mouth when he caught sight of her. His jaw fell, and his eyes widened. Zelda giggled and struck a pose.

"That good, huh?" she smiled. Link was still staring, not even processing that she was talking to him. Zelda put a fake pout on her face. "I guess I'll just have to go without him. He seems to have broken by my attractiveness."

Link shook his head, "No, I'm alright. You just look…Damn, Zelda"

Zelda laughed; that had been the reaction she was going for. She finally took in her boyfriend's appearance. She knew that Link could clean up well despite his usual half-hipster, half-grungy skater look.

Link on had black washed jeans and a dark navy button down under a black sports blazer. He had on his normal jewelry, a necklace with a small sword, tiny triangle, and a guitar pick and silver and electric blue hoops in the many piercings in his ears. His hair had that messy windswept look that Link perfected. Her eyes swept up and down one more time.

"You're not looking bad yourself," she said with a smirk.

"Why thank you, Princess," he smiled. Zelda pulled on her winter coat and grabbed her clutch. Link offered his arm and led her out to his truck. He drove slowly out to Malon's house, telling Zelda about past Goddess' Day traditions he had with his family. Link came to an unexpected stand-still on the street Malon's house was on.

"What's with all this?" Zelda asked.

"Did Malon really invite this many people?" Link asked.

"I didn't think so," she answered.

They inched their way down the street, keeping their eyes peeled for a parking spot. Suddenly, Zelda saw a bunch of people bundled up in winter coats with, she groaned miserably, cameras.

"It's paparazzi," Zelda almost whined. They had been staking out all of her public appearances ever since she had started dating Link over a year ago.

"You'd think they'd get bored of us after a while," Link laughed half-heartedly as he parked the truck. He glanced sideways at Zelda. "We can go home if you want. We don't have to deal with them if you don't want to."

Zelda sighed, "But Malon's expecting us." She looked back out the window to the cameramen waiting out on the sidewalk for her and Link to appear. "Besides, these bozos aren't about to ruin the festivities for me."

"As you wish, my princess," Link flashed her his blazing smile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the truck. They ran giggling into Malon's house, dodging the many camera men shouting at them to 'look over this way.' Malon greeted them just inside the door with a smile and cups of eggnog.

"Took you long enough," she complained, brushing her red hair over her shoulder. "Did you have to bring such an entourage?"

Zelda looked over at Link and laughed.


End file.
